This invention relates to a syringe pressure monitor and, more particularly, to a reusable multiportioned pressure monitoring device for attachment to a plunger portion of a syringe.
During the intravenous administration of various pharmaceutical agents, a means of monitoring the force applied to a syringe plunger or piston and therefore the pressure generated on the fluids within the syringe is often necessary. Although various devices which allow for dose and delivery time measurement have heretofore been provided, none have been particularly adapted for monitoring the pressure exerted on the contents contained within a syringe. Monitoring the pressure exerted on the contents of a syringe is especially useful and necessary when injecting pharmaceuticals containing microbubbles which burst under excessive pressure. There is, therefore, a need for the present syringe pressure monitoring device which particularly lends itself to intravenous administration of a pharmaceutical agent to a patient while allowing for the monitoring of the pressure exerted thereon by means of the syringe plunger.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable syringe pressure monitoring device to provide a means of monitoring the pressure exerted on a fluid or fluids within a syringe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a syringe pressure monitoring device of the above character which is easy and convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a syringe pressure monitoring device of the above character which is inexpensive and can be easily constructed.
Additional objects and features of the present invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments are set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a syringe pressure monitoring device of the present invention and a syringe;
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the syringe pressure monitoring device of FIG. 1 attached to a plunger portion of a syringe;
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of the syringe pressure monitoring device of FIG. 1 attached to a plunger portion of a syringe and compressed;
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of another embodiment of the syringe pressure monitoring device of FIG. 1 attached to a plunger portion of a syringe;
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of the syringe pressure monitoring device of FIG. 4 attached to a plunger portion of a syringe and compressed;
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of another embodiment of the syringe pressure monitoring device of FIG. 1 attached to a plunger portion of a syringe;
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view of the syringe pressure monitoring device of FIG. 6 attached to a plunger portion of a syringe and compressed;
FIG. 8 is cross-sectional view of still another embodiment of the syringe pressure monitoring device of FIG. 1 attached to a plunger portion of a syringe; and
FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view of the syringe pressure monitoring device of FIG. 8 attached to a plunger portion of a syringe and compressed.